Take me out!
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Kehebohan para toudang mengikuti take me out untuk mencari jodoh AU, All My saniwa oc,Saniwa x toudan
Take Me Out !

Fandom: Touken Ranbu

Add all my saniwa oc

Rate: T

Pair :Fem!saniwa x Toudan

Genre: Parody dan humor

Disclaimer: i am not own anything except my oc.I use song kimi no kioku by Mao

Au,Gaje,little ooc,

* * *

Panggung terlihat gelap. Hanya ada dua lampu sorot menyoroti dua orang , ehhh,salah, menyoroti sepasang manusia. Kursi - kursi sudah dipenuhi penonton.

"Selamat Malam, saya oc dari fandom sebelah dimintai tolong membawa acara ini,menemani patner mc yang ada disebelah saya ini" kata gadis berambut perak tersebut.

"Halo,Saya Midare Toushiro yang akan menemani Hina - san membawa acara ini"kata Midare memperkenalkan diri.

"Tak usaha berlama - lama kita buka acara Take Me Out dengan memanggil 12 pria lajang untuk menempati podium mereka" Kata Hina.

"Para pria tampan keluarlah!" seru Midare.

Seusai Midare mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Lampu - lampu berwarna - warni mulai menyala,menyoroti panggung. Suara musik yang keras,ceria dan cocok untuk ngedance ini mulai terdengar dari speaker bersamaan dengan munculnya dua belas pria tampan menuju podium mereka masing - masing.

Setelah para pria ke podium, Hinagiku dan Midare kembali ke tengah panggung. "Hina - san para pria lajang ini tampan - tampan"seru Midare riang.

"Tentu saja, kita juga memiliki 5 gadis cantik nan manis dibelakang. Tapi sebelum kita mempertemukan para gadis - gadis dengan para pencari cinta ini. Kita kenalan dengan 12 pria tampan ini yuuk."ajak Hina.

"Benar. Kan ada pepatah tak kenal maka tak sayang. Hina - san kita suit saja yang menang ke kiri yang kalah ke kanan" kata Midare.

"Heh,Baiklah. Suit tiga kali." balas Hina.

Ronde pertama dari suit itu dimenangkan oleh Midare yang mengeluarkan gunting sementara Hina batu

Ronde kedua dari suit tersebut dimenangkan oleh Hina yang mengeluarkan gunting sementara Midare mengeluarkan kertas.

Ronde ketiga dimenangkan oleh Midare yang mengeluarkan Batu sementara Hina mengeluarkan kertas.

"Baiklah aku akan ke kanan dan Midare ke kiri"kata Hinagiku ke ujung panggung sebelah kanan sedangkan Midare ke ujung kiri. Yang unik dari panggung ini berbentuk U.

Sesampai diujung Hinagiku langsung berdiri diantara Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru. "Malam Munechika-san, perkenalkan nama,umur,pekerjaan dan tipe gadis apa sih yang di idam - idamkan"kata Hinagiku.

"Malam Hina- san,hahaah nama saya Mikazuki Munechika hahaha,usia saya 30 tahun dan saya seorang CEO dari suatu perusahaan management artis. Untuk gadis yang ideal, saya bukan pemilih selama dia baik dan dapat menerima saya hahaha apa adanya,lampu ini akan terus menyala"kata Mikazuki memperkenalkan diri. Mikazuki yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua bermotif bulan lengkap dengan haori berwarna kuning cerah.

Midare yang berada di sisi kiri juga sudah berada ditengah - tengah Hasebe dan yang lumayan pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Hasebe dan Nikkari, Midare terpaksa berdiri diatas bangku kayu.

"Nah Om Hasebe,silahkan perkenalkan diri"kata Midare.

Pemuda yang memilik rambut coklat tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Nama saya Heskiri Hasebe. Usia 25 tahun dan saya actor. Saya juga bukan pemilih,selama mau saya temani dan setia. Ayo aja"kata Hasebe yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana hitam lengkap denga dasi berwarna ungu.

"Wah baik Heskiri - san dan Munechika - san bukan tipe pemilih ya. Kalau anda bagimana Tsurumaru - san"kata Hina yang sekarang sudah berdiri diantara Tsurumaru dan Kashuu.

"Ideal saya sih yang penting sabar"jawab Tsurumaru.

"Soalnya Tsurumaru usil sih"celetuk Mitsutada. Tsurumaru cuma bisa nyengir kuda. "Nanti pasangannya dijahili terus lagi. Kayaknya gak butuh sabar aja tapi butuh stock jantung baru"balas Hinagiku, membuat penonton tertawa.

"Kalau gitu ama mbak Hina aja."kata Tsurumaru.

"Wah saya udah ada yang punya om difandom sebelah. Sok atuh memperkenalkan diri"kata Hinagiku.

Pemuda berambut putih kembali tertawa. " Oke. Nama saya Tsurumaru Kuninaga , 25 tahun, seorang produser"kata Tsurumaru serius.

"Mbak Hina ternyata udah ada yang punya toh."Celetuk Midare yang sekarang berada dia antara Nikkari Aoe dan Sang abang tercinta alias Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Ada deh."balas Hina.

"Kalo mas Nikkari tipe ceweknya seperti apa?"tanya Midare.

"Yang gak neko - neko dan gak takut hantu"jawab Nikkari santai.

"Oh iya. Mas Nikkari ini bisa komunikas ama mahluk halus. Yuuk silahkan mas Nikkari memperkenalkan diri"kata Midare yang capek harus melihat ke atas karena tinggi badannya.

"Saya Nikkari Aoe, 19 tahun, mahasiswa sekaligus paranormal"kata Nikkari santai.

"Moga - moga dapet yang gak takut hantu ya mas"balas Midare.

"Kashuu - chan cantik banget. Mau pasangan seperti apa sih ?" tanya Hinagiku setengah menjerit. Gadis Mc itu berada tengah di apit Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Shokudakiri Mitsutada.

"Oi kuping masih dipake. Pasangan ideal saya yang bisa mencintai saya apa adanya dan menemani saya ke salon untuk manicure dan pedicure"kata Kashuu.

"Calon suami idaman!"teriak Hinagiku.

"Mbak Hina ketauan gak pernah ditemenin si doi kalo ke salon"kata Midare.

"Oi kuping masih dipake"gerutu Kashuu.

"Maaf, silahkan memperkenalkan diri"kata Hinagiku malu.

Kashuu membetulkan syal merahnya. "Saya Kashuu Kiyomitsu, 18 tahun , mahasiwa tahun pertama"kata Kashuu memperkenalkan diri.

Wajah Midare terlihat berseri - seri saat berdiri di samping Ichi - nii nya. "Ichii - nii silahkan memperkenalkan diri"kata Midare.

"Ichigo Hitofuri,20 tahun, petani stoberi. Cari yang sayang anak" kata Ichigo singkat.

"Singkat,padat dan jelas"kata Hinagiku sambil memberikan tanda pada Mitsutada untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Shokudakiri Mitsutada, 25 tahun, Koki."kata Mitsutada.

"Pasangan ideal?"tanya Hinagiku

"Rajin menabung mbak Hina" sahut Tsurumaru yang langsung di iyakan oleh Hasebe.

"Heh… sudah disahkan yang rajin nabung nie"goda Hinagiku.

"Urusai!" teriak Mitsutada.

"Hahaha. Disini ada mas Taroutachi yang tinggiiiiiiiiiii banget"keluh Midare yang lelah "Perkenalkan diri mas".

"Saya Taroutachi, 27 tahun, Freelancer dikuil. Wanita ideal saya adalah wanita yang siap menikah"kata Taroutachi.

"Langsung dijadikan istri ya mas"balas Hinagiku yang disambut senyuman manis oleh Tarou-san.

"Nah, selanjutnya ada dek Hizamaru yang unyu. Wanita seperti apa yang dicari"tanya Hina yang berdiri diantara Hizamaru dan Yasusada.

"Yang bisa mengajarkan saya hal - hal baru dan bisa berteman dengan kakak saya. Nama saya Hizamaru. 18 tahun mahasiswa sekaligus Hairstylish." kata Hizamaru.

"Disana ada Hizamaru sang adik. Disini ada Higekiri sang kakak." seru Midare.

"Ah iya itu adikku. Siapa ya namanya?"kata Higekiri membuat Hizamaru hampir menangis.

"Ah kak Higekiri. Mau pasangan seperti apa?" tanya Midare.

"Yang bisa mengerti,perhatian dan sayang keluarga"jawab Higekiri. "Nama saya Higekiri,20 tahun,Hairstylish".

"Sekarang saya bersama pria terakhir dari group Yasusada monggo diperkenalkan dirinya"kata Hinagiku

"Yamato Yasusada, 18 tahun, mahasiswa dan saya bukan pemilih."kata Yasusada.

"Saya juga bersama mas cantik yang terakhir dari group kiri Souza yang perkenalkan diri"kata Midare.

"Nama saya Souza Samonji,26 tahun,koki sekaligus bapak rumah tangga. Mencari gadis yang bisa memahami dan menerima saya apa adanya"kata Souza lembut.

Kedua Mc tersebut sudah kembali ke tengah - tengah panggung. "Kita sudah kenalan dengan kedua belas pria tampan. Sekarang kita jelaskan rulenya"kata Hinagiku.

"Kita memiliki 5 gadis cantik nan manis juga berbakat. Setiap gadis diberi 3 sesi. Yang pertama perkenalan. Seusai sang gadis selesai memperkenalkan diri kalian boleh mematikan lampu podiun jika kalian kurang sreg. Lampu yang menyala akan lanjut ke sesi kedua yang akan dijelaskan oleh mbak Hina"jelas Midare.

"Sesi kedua adalah unjuk bakat. Sang gadis akan menunjukkan bakatnya pada pertunjukkan bakat berlangsung kalian boleh mematikan lampu. Saat pertunjukan selesai dan masih ada lebih dari dua lampu yang menyala. Sang gadis ini akan mematikan lampu sampai ada dua lampu yang menyala."jelas Hinagiku.

"Di sesi ketiga adalah tanya jawab atau kalau mau ngerayu boleh kok biar bisa dipilih. Seusai pertanyaan dilontarkan. Sang gadis akan mematikan satu lampu. Lampu yang masih menyala adalah pria yang dipilih sang gadis"lanjut Midare.

"Udah jelas semua?"tanya Hina yang langsung dijawab sudah dari kedua belas pria tersebut

"Yuk kita panggil gadis pertama. Gadis cantik perlihatkan dirimu"kata Midare.

Suara alunan lagu yang enak didengar mengumandang mengiring seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berwarna biru lengkap dengan bando nekomimi menghiasi rambutnya,mengenakan baju yang merupakan kombinasi dari Yukata dan lolita gothic yang didominasi warna kuning pucat dan ungu tua lengkap dengan heel boots berwarna ungu melangkah keluar dari belakang panggu berjalan menuju ke kedua Mc. Alunan lagu pun terhenti ketika gadis itu berada ditengah Midare dan Hina. "Selamat malam,gadis manis." sapa Midare.

"Malam" sapa Gadis itu riang.

"Penuh semangat. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu"kata Hinagiku.

"Malam semua,Nama saya Yuuki Mitsurugi.20 mahasiswi jurusan seni sekaligus seiyuu paruh waktu dan saya suka pake nekomimi seperti yang saya pakai sekarang"kata Yuuki dengan senyum lebar.

"Nah para pria tampan tentukan pilihan mu"kata Midare.

Waktu satu menit yang mematikan lampu namun menyisakan 4 lampu menyala.

"Yang masih menyala adalah Munechika-san,Tsurumaru - san,Hasebe san dan Souza - san."kata Hinagiku

"Taroutachi - san kenapa mematikan lampu?"tanya Midare.

"Terlalu riang"

"jadi nyari yang pemalu nie"kata Midare.

"Munechika-san kenapa masih menyalakan lampu?" tanya Hinagiku

"Saya merasa tertarik dengan Yuuki-chan hahaha"kata Mikazuki sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Oi ama kakek beda sepuluh tahun loh." teriak Hasebe yang hanya direspon dengan tawanya si kakek.

"Apalah artinya hanyalah angka yang penting kepribadianya"kata Yuuki diplomatis.

"Tepat Yuuki - chan siap buat nunjukin bakatnya?"tanya Hinagiku.

"Siap!"kata Yuuki yang sudah membawa alat musik Erhu ditangannya.

"Ingat selama Yuuki bermain Erhu kalian boleh mematikan lampu" kata Midare mengingatkan.

Gadis berbola mata biru pun duduk bersimpuh. Jari - jemari memainkan senar pada alat musk tradisional tersebut. Sementara tangan yang lain menggesek senar tersebut. Erhu memang mirip seperti cello bedanya Erhu hanya memiliki 3 senar.

Alunan musik tradisional terdengar sangat lembut. Satu lampu miliki Souza mati.

Yuuki pun mengakhiri permainan Erhunya dengan disambut tepuk tangan dari penonton dan para pria lajang ditambah hahahanya jiji.

"Yang mematikan lampu hanyalah mas Souza masih ada 3 lampu yang menyala"kata Hina.

"Nah sekarang Yuuki -san, kamu harus mematikan satu lampu agar kita bisa lanjut ke babak ketiga."kata Midare. Yuuki pun melangkahkan kakinya ke group kanan menuju ke podium Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru yang langsung melindungi tombol lampu podiumnya. "Hai"sapa Yuuki pada Tsurumaru sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tsurumaru pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman namun tangan Yuuki yang lain mematikan lampu podium Tsurumaru dengan cepat.

"Huh,licik"kata Tsurumaru sambil nyengir kuda.

"Bang Tsuru ditolak"kata Midare.

"Tak perlu berlama - lama. Para pria tampan silahkan menanyakan sesuatu pada Yuuki"kata Hinagiku.

"Yuuki - san kalo Yuuki ama saya permintaan Yuuki san saya turuti"rayu Hasebe yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari sang gadis.

"Yuuki - chan tidak masalah kan soal perbedaan umur dan jiji ini sibuk loh"kata Mikazuki.

"Gak masalah. Yang penting setia" kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum.

"Sok atuh Yuuki. Dimatikan satu lampu dan bawa pria yang kamu pilh ke tengah panggung"kata Midare.

Yuuki berjalan ke group kiri hingga menuju podium Hasebe sambil tersenyum . "Maaf ya"kata Yuuki sambil mematikan lampu di podium Hasebe. Hasebe hanya tersenyum kecil. Yuuki pun berjalan menuju tengah panggung. " Jiji Ayo jemput Yuuki chan ditengah panggung."seru Hinagiku.

Mikazuki setengah berlari menuju dimana Yuuki berada. Sesampainya Mikazuki dihadapan Yuuki dengan segera ia memegang pinggangnya "Adohh encok jiji kumat"kata Mikazuki. Yuuki yang khawatir langsung membantu Mikazuki berjalan ke arah kedua pembawa acara sambil mengusap - usap pinggang si kakek awet muda tersebut. "Nanti Yuuki pijitin dibelakang"kata Yuuki.

"Ya udah langsung ke belakang kasian"kata Hinagiku.

Mikazuki dan Yuuki pun ke belakang panggung.

"Lagian udah tau punya sakit encok malah lari"kata Midare.

"Itu namanya Cintaku karena sakit encok. Hasebe - san tolong jangan numbuhin jamur dipojokan"Kata Hinagiku.

"Kita udah punya satu pasang tapi masih ada 11 pria lajang dan 4 gadis manis yang masih tersedia"kata Midare.

"Sebelum itu, mari kita nyalakan lampu podium. Nyala!". Seketika itu juga semua lampu menyala sesuai dengan aba - aba yang diberikan Hina.

"Siap buat gadis yang kedua?"tanya Midare.

"Siap!"jawab kesebelas pria tersebut bersamaan.

"Semangat banget. Oke deh. Gadis manis tunjukan dirimu"kata Hina.

Sesosok gadis manis keluar dari belakang panggung. Gadis berambut hitam panjang sepanjang bahu yang dibiarkan tak terikat hanya sebuah bando putih yang menghiasi. Gadis itu mengenakan polkadot dress pink dengan bolero berwana putih lengkap dengan sepatu flat putih berjalan mènuju Hina dan Midare.

"Imutnya"kata Midare.

"Makasih"kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Perkenalkanlah dirimu"kata Hinagiku.

"Konbawa. Namaku Chiharu Shimaru. Aku 18 tahun,seorang mahasiswi kedokteran"kata Chiharu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik para sebelas pria tampan tentukan pilihan mu"kata Midare.

Lampu - lampu dimatikan menyisahkan enam lampu menyala. "Hmm cukup banyak. Yang menyala adalah Ichigo Hitofuri,Kashuu Kiyomitsu,Mitsutada,Yasusada,Souza dan Hasebe"kata Hinagiku sambil tersenyum.

Midare pun berjalan menuju podium Yasusada. " Yasu - san. Kenapa lampunya dinyalakan?" tanya Midare.

"Dia terlalu imut sih untuk bersama om om"kata Yasusada yang melirik tajam ke arah Hasebe. "Kok aku" tanya Hasebe polos.

"Tch, pikir aja sendiri!"seru Yasusada.

Chiharu hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut. "Chiharu - chan siap tunjukkan bakatmu?"tanya Hinagiku.

"Siap"jawab Chiharu sambil membawa mic.

"Kali ini Chiharu akan menyanyikan lagu Kimi no lupa kalian boleh mematikan lampu podium"kata Midare.

Lampu panggung meredup,menyoroti Chiharu. Intro lagu dari kimi no kioku mulai terdengar. (A/N: berhubung nulis lagu pake bahasa asli gak boleh,saya translate ke bahasa inggris)

" The Falling petals,The drop along my cheek. I'm alone in that scenery we looked together that day." nyanyi Chiharu yang menyanyikan yang begitu lembut membuat penonton dan para contestan terdiam.

" I am afraid to remember

Closing my eyes and heart

I tried many times to erase it

But every time your memories flood my mind" Lanjut Chiharu. Hinagiku sudah membawa tisu bersama Midare menangis.

Para penonton pun terbawa dengan lagu tersebut. Tidak dari enam pria lajang yang mematikan lampu.

" I always wished to protect you,even if I got hurt.

I was watching you closer than anyone.

The warmth of our embrace is still in these hands

I won't forget

No matter how many season pass i will always thinking of you"lanjut Chiharu.

Lagu yang berdurasi empat menit lewat sepuluh detik itu membuat banyak air mata keluar dari kaum hawa.

Lampu kembali menyala terang."Tidak ada yang mematikan lampu ya. Kashuu san kenapa masih menyalakan lampu?"Tanya Hina.

"Er… entahlah,tapi sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta"kata Kashuu dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Ehhhhhh"respon Hinagiku.

"Urusai!"balas Kashuu malu - malu,wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Nah Chiharu,kamu harus mematikan empat lampu"kata Midare. Chiharu pun berjalan ke podium Hasebe dan mematikan lampu,membuat Hasebe kembali menumbuhkan jamur di pojokan. Chiharu pun kembali berjalan menuju podium Ichigo. "Tiga lagi yang harus dimatikan"kata Hinagiku.

"Chiharu… Ichi calon suami yang baik dan penuh pengertian,bisa masak."promosi Midare.

"Midare kita harus netral! Fokus."kata Hinagiku. Chiharu memohon maaf pada Ichigo sebelum mematikan lampu.

"Tinggal dua lagi" kata Midare sambil melihat Chiharu yang bersalaman dengan Souza dan kemudian berjalan ke podium Mitsutada. Chiharu pun memohon maaf sebelum mematikan lampu di podium Mitsutada.

"Tinggal satu lagi"kata Hinagiku.

Chiharu menghampiri podium Yasusada dan kembali meminta maaf sebelum mematikan lampu.

Chiharu pun kembali ke tengah panggung. "Tinggal Souza dan Kashuu"kata Midare.

"Lanjut ke sesi jika ada yang mau bertanya"kata Hinagiku.

"Souza san ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Midare.

Pemuda berambut pink itu tersenyum sedih. "apa alasanmu jika Chiharu memilihku?"tanya Souza.

"Jika aku memilih Souza, pasti aku merasa nyaman pada Souza,merasa aman dan terlindungi"jawab Chiharu. Souza tersenyum kecil.

"Nah sekarang giliran Kashuu-kun."kata Midare.

"Apa aku cantik?"tanya Kashuu. Chiharu tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab iya. "nah sekarang moment of truth. Pilih satu Chiharu"kata HInagiku.

Chiharu terdiam sebentar. Ia pun berjalan menuju podium Souza dan meminta maaf,sebelum mematikan lampu.

"Kashuu - kun hampiri Chiharu"kata Midare. Chiharu yang berjalan menuju tengah panggung menunggu Kashuu. Kashuu pun berjalan cepat menuju Chiharu dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu." Ciyee udah kalo mau mesra di belakang panggung bareng ama Yuuki dan jiji" goda Hina.

Dua sejoli itu pun pergi kebelakang panggung.

"Sudah dua pasangan,tapi kita masih punya tiga gadis yang tersisa malam ini"Seru Midare.

"Mari kita nyalakan lampunya untuk menyambut gadis ketiga kita."kata Hina.

"Lampu nyala!"teriak Midare yang langsung membuat semua lampu podium kecuali milik Mikazuki dan Kashuu menyala.

"Siap untuk melihat gadis ketiga kita? Gadis manis ayo tunjukan dirimu"kata Hinagiku.

Sang gadis manis berambut cokelat dengan panjang sebahu keluar dari belakang dikuncir ikat kuda. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna orange lengan panjang lengkap dengan dasi berwarna hitam merah Untuk bawahannya gadis itu mengenakan rok hitam dengan line merah juga mengenakan heels berwarna hitam. Dengan santai gadis itu berjalan menuju Midare dan Hinagiku sambil melambaikan tangan. " Selamat malam gadis manis perkenalkan dirimu"kata Midare riang.

"Nama saya Sakura Himura,20 tahun,seorang penyiar radio"kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik para pria tampan, tentukan keputusan anda"seru Hinagiku. Hampir semua pria mematikan lampu kecuali Higekiri dan Hasebe. Hinagiku dan Midare geleng - geleng kepala sambil melihat Hasebe. "Niat banget nyarinya bang"celetuk Midare membuat yang lain tertawa sementara Hasebe hanya bisa mengulum senyum. "Karena hanya dua lampu yang menyala,Kita akan langsung ke sesi ketiga,tanya jawab"kata Hinagiku.

"Higekiri dan Hasebe silahkan memberikan lebih dulu"kata Hinagiku.

"Hobbynya apa?"tanya Hasebe.

"Dengerin lagu dan masak"jawab Sakura.

"Cuma nanya itu doang om?"tanya Midare.

"Nah sekarang Higekiri silahkan"kata Hina.

"Onii chan ganbatte"Seru Hizamaru dari podiumnya.

"Ah namamu siapa dik"kata Higekiri sambil tersenyum membuat Hizamaru hampir menangis. "Aku gak nangis,aku gak nangis"kata Hizamaru yang di puk puk ama Ichigo.

"Ah,Sakura - san. Anda memiliki saudara?" tanya Higekiri.

"Aku anak kelima dari lima bersaudara"jawab Sakura riang.

"Baik sudah puas semua sekarang giliran Sakura - san yang mematikan lampu"jelas Midare. Sakura pun berjalan menuju grup kiri dan menyapa Higekiri,setelah itu ia menuju podium Hasebe tanpa perlu mematikan lampu Higekiri. Sakura - san tersenyum dan mematikan lampu dipodium Hasebe.

"Sakura jemput pasanganmu bawa kemari"kata Midare riang. Higekiri sudah berada didepan podiumnya menanti Sakura. Gadis itu lalu mengandeng tangan Higekiri malu - malu. Dua sejoli itu pun berjalan menuju Hina dan Midare berada. Hizamaru berjalan menuju tempat Higekiri dan Sakura serta dua orang pembawa acara."Sakura - nee san. Titip kakakku ya"Pinta Hizamaru.

"Dik,"panggil Higekiri sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hizamaru.

"Lontongmmnpphh,Ampyunnnn kak"kata Hizamaru yang berusaha berbicara walaupun kedua pipinya dicubit sang kakak. "Jangan malu - maluin kakak"kata Higekiri.

"Mereka berdua akrab ya"komentar Sakura dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kalau udah selesai perang saudaranya Sakura- san dan Higekiri silahkan ke belakang panggung bergabung dengan pasangan yang lain"kata Hinagiku.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun menghilang kebelakang panggung sementara itu Hizamaru berjalan ke podiumnya.

"Om Hasebe jangan numbuhin jamur dipojokan donk,tapi gak papa dink kalo jamur yang tumbuh itu jamur shitake."seru Midare yang disambut tawa geli satu studio.

"Midare - chan bisa kita lanjutkan mari nyalakan lampunnya"kata Hinagiku.

"NYALA!"seru Midare dan Hina berbarengan dan saat itu seluruh lampu podium menyala.

"Tinggal dua gadis untuk gadis keempat?"tanya Midare yang langsung diiyakan oleh para pria tampan.

"Baiklah gadis dirimu"kata Hinagiku.

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang berhiaskan pita besar berwarna biru serasi dengan lolita dress berwarna yang sama.

Gadis berbola mata biru terang itu berjalan menuju tengah panggung."Malam."sapa Midare.

"Siap untukk mencuri satu hati dari sembilan pangeran tampan ini ?"Tanya Hinagiku.

"Siap!" balas gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu gadis manis"kata Midare.

"Nama saya Mikan Kawada.23 tahun, Guru TK"kata Mikan.

" kita mempersilahkan para pria tampan ini mematikan lupa acara ini disponsori oleh Brigon,obat nyamuk kesayangan keluarga Honmaru"kata Hina berpromosi.

"Para pria tampan tunjukan pilihan mu!"Kata Midare.

Beberapa pria tampan menyalakan lampu tapi yang lain mematikan lampu.

"Yang masih menyalakan lampu, Om Tsurumaru,Mas Ichigo,Om Mitsutada,Mas Nikkari dan tentu saja Om Hasebe"kata Hina santai.

"Mbak Hina, Saya udah disamping om Tsuru nih."kata Midare yang berdiri disamping Tsurumaru."Langsung saja ditanyakan"balas Hina.

"Apa yang membuat Om Tsuru menyalakan lampu ke Mbak Mikan?"kata Midare.

"Guru TK'kan ? Pasti sabar orangnya."kata Tsurumaru sambil mengedipkan mata pada Mikan.

"Midare-chan, aku disebelah Hizamaru yang mematikan lampu"kata Hina.

"Mbak Hina, kak Hizamaru gak mau nyusuk kakaknya?"tanya Midare.

"Iya,silahkan dijawab"kata Hinagiku.

" nyari yang agak kalem"kata Hizamaru jujur.

"Ara. Mikan sudah siap untuk menunjukan bakatnya"kata Midare yang sudah berdiri sebelah Mikan. Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah membawa biolanya. "Tentu saja" sahut Mikan riang.

"Daripada nunggu berlama - lama, langsung saja kita nikmati permainan biola Mikan"kata Hinagiku.

Lampu panggung menjadi redup. Lampu sorot hanya menyorot Mikan. Alunan tembang yang berjudul The song from secret garden terdengar dari gesekan biola. Hinagiku dan Midare terlihat berdansa di belakang kamera. Lampu Mitsutada dimatikan oleh pria berambut hitam tersebut menyisakan empat lampu yang masih menyala.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar jelas. "Brava"kata Hinagiku sambil bertepuk tangan "satu alunan lagu romantis"

"Dan satu lampu dimatikan oleh om Mitsu"kata Midare.

"Mari saya bawa biolanya,sementara itu matikan dua lampu Mikan"kata Hina.

Mikan pun menyerahkan biolanya pada Hina yang memberikannya pada staff belakang panggung.

Alunan lagu yang ceria mengiring langkah Mikan yang berjalan menuju podium Nikkari dan Hasebe. Gadis itu pun berdiri diantara Nikkari dan Hasebe. "Kayaknya om Hasebe bakalan ditolak lagi"kata Midare.

Mikan mematikan lampu di podium Nikkari dan Hasebe bersamaan. "Dan ini keempat kalinya Hasebe ditolak"kata Hina sambil tertawa geli mengabaikan penumbuhan jamur yang dilakukan Hasebe.

"Tinggal om Tsuru dan Ichi-nii. Ngomong - ngomong kakak saya itu calon suami yang baik loh"promosi Midare.

"Oi jangan promosi"kata Hinagiku.

"Nah Tsurumaru - san dan Ichigo - san silahkan ajukan pertanyaan"kata Hinagiku.

"Kamu percaya keberuntungan?"tanya Tsurumaru.

"Ya tadi itu pertanyaan dari Tsurumaru. Apakah Mikan percaya keberuntungan? Sok atuh dijawab"kata Hinagiku sambil tersenyum.

"Percaya gak percaya sih. Aku lebih percaya walaupun hanya sekecil harapan kita bisa menjadikan hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin"jawab Mikan tulus membuat yang lain bertepuk tangan.

"Ichii - nii. Silahkan pertanyaanya"kata Midare mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kenapa Mikan - san mau jadi guru tk?"tanya Ichigo.

"Saya suka anak - anak dan ingin mengabdikan hidup saya untuk anak - anak"jawab Mikan.

"Sudah puas atas jawabannya para pria tampan?"tanya Hinagiku yang dijawab iya oleh para penonton.

"Nah waktunya Mikan mematikan lampu dan bawa pria pilihan mu kemari"kata Midare yang berdoa dalam hati semoga Ichi - nii yang terpilih.

Mikan pun berjalan menuju podium yang ditempati Tsurumaru dan mematikan lampu podium Tsurumaru.

"Kakak Ipar!"seru Midare yang di sambut gegap gempita oleh para penonton yang sebagian besar ternyata adalah adik - adik dari Ichigo.

"Bawa satu clan kesini"kata Hina santai.

Pria dengan rambut biru itu pun menghampiri Mikan ditengah panggung dengan malu - malu.

"Silahkan ke belakang panggung."seru Midare yang sangat bersemangat.

Ichigo dan Mikan pun ke belakang panggung dengan jari kelingking yg dikaitkan satu sama lain.

"Baik kita masih ada delapan pria tampan dan satu gadis manis terakhir untuk malam para pria tampan siapkan dirimu"kata Hinagiku ceria.

"Sebelum kita menyambut gadis terakhir kita nyalakan lampu dari ke delapan pria tampan "kata Midare membuat ke delapan podium itu menyala.

"Nah… Gadis manis ayo keluar"kata Midare dan Hina berbarengan.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan panjang sepinggan lengakap dengan haipin berbentuk bunga menghiasi rambut panjangnya tersebut keluar dari belakang panggung. Atasan dengan model turtleneck berwarna hitam dan putih memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan hitam dengan line merah menghiasi kaki jenjangnya lengkap dengan heels terbuka berwarna hitam. Gadis beranting model kupu - kupu itu berjalan ketengah panggung. "Malam,Gadis manis perkenalkan dirimu"kata Midare bersemangat.

"Konbawa,Nama saya Kirika Kawaguchi,21 tahun saya seorang Mahasiswa Ekonomi sekaligus musisi tradisional"Kata Gadis yang bernama Kirika tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama yang indah,Pria tampan tentukan pilihanmu"kata Hinagiku. Seketika itu juga ada tiga pria yang mematikan lampu.

"Lampu yang masih menyala adalah Taroutachi,Hasebe,Souza,Mitsutada dan Nikkari"kata Hina.

"Nah daripada nunggu berlama - lama. Kirika sudah siap dengan serulingnya"kata Midare yang sudah melihat seruling ditangan Kirika.

"Kirika siap?"tanya Hina memastikan yang dijawab anggukan kepala Kirika.

"Kalau begitu silahkan"kata MIdare.

Alunan nada yang menyejukkan dan tenang terdengar dari suara seruling Kirika. Nikkari dan Souza pun mematika lampu menyisakan Hasebe,Taroutachi dan Mitsutada yang masih menyalakan lampu.

"Nada yang tenang dan menyejukan"komentar Midare begitu Kirika mengakhiri permainan serulingnya.

"Sudah berapa lama belajar main seruling?"tanya Hinagiku.

" Dari usia saya sepuluh tahun."Jawab Kirika. "Berarti sudah sebelas tahun"kata Midare.

"Nah Kirika sekarang waktunya kamu untuk mematikan satu lampu"kata Hinagiku. Kirika pun berjalan ke podium bagian kiri. "Hasebe - san pasti ditolak lagi"kata Hina membuat yang bersangkutan menahan tangis. Kirika bersalaman dengan Taroutachi dan pergi tanpa mematikan lampu podium Taroutachi. Gadis itu berjalan menuju podium Hasebe dan mematikan lampu podiumnya.

Membuat Hasebe tertunduk."Maaf ya"kata Kirika.

"Ah sudah ada Taroutachi dan Mitsutada disini yang siap memberikan pertanyaan"kata Midare begitu Kirika sudah berada ditengah panggung.

"Nah Mitsu - san dan Taroutachi silahkan beri pertanyaan"kata Hinagiku.

"Apa pendapat Kirika san mengenai pria yang bisa masak yang bisa masak?"tanya Mitsutada.

"Biasa aja. Buat aku gak masalah pria bisa masak. Itukan tidak mendefinisasikan kepribadian jujur gak bisa masak"kata Kirika.

"Nah sekarang Om Tarou silahkan pertanyaanya"kata Midare.

"Percayakah kamu pada Dewa Dewi?"tanya Taroutachi. Kirika tersenyum sebelum mengiyakan.

"Kirika - chan matikan satu lampu dan bawa pasanganmu kesini"kata Hinagiku. Kirika pun berjalan menuju podium Taroutachi dan mematikan lampu sebelum meminta maaf pada pria berambut panjang tersebut. "Mitsu-san jemput Kirika"kata Hinagiku bersemangat. Kedua sejoli tersebut bertemu ditengah panggung. "Harap para pria tampan berdiri depan podiumnya"kata Midare. Para ketujuh pria tampan yang tersisa pun berdiri didepan podium mereka masing - masing.

"Kita minta keempat pasangan hari ini untuk bergabung bersama kita disini sebelum menutup acara"kata Hinagiku memaggil keempat pasangan.

Mikazuki yang menggandeng Yuuki keluar pertama kali disusul oleh Chiharu dan Kashuu. Dibelakang Kashuu dan Chiharu ada Higekiri dan Sakura. Ichigo dan Mikan keluar paling akhir.

"Kelima pasangan ini akan ngedate dan kalian bisa melihat kencan mereka di take me out : Date yang akan dibawakan oleh Imano - san dan Iwatooshi."jelas Hinagiku.

"Jangan lupa menyaksikan episode ke dua dari take me out. Minggu depan "kata Midare.

"Saya Hinagiku"

"Saya Midare"

"Kami berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Alunan musik mengiringi redupnya lampu panggung yang menyatakan acara ini telah selesai.

* * *

A/n: author hobby ngebbully hasebe


End file.
